sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Chronić Chibiusę! Zacięta walka 10 wojowników
Chronić Chibiusę! Zacięta walka 10 wojowników (jap. ちびうさを守れ! 10戦士の大激戦 Chibiusa wo mamore! 10 Senshi no daigekisen) – 22 (68) odcinek drugiej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 11 września 1993 roku. Opis odcinka Usagi śni o swoim ślubie z Mamoru. Kiedy goście otwierają szampany, dziewczyna czuje chłód. Niestety, po chwili stwierdza z głośnym krzykiem, że faktycznie ma mokre prześcieradło. Budzi tym samym Lunę. Obydwie odkrywają, że w jednym miejscu jest plama! Kotka śmieje się, że Usagi w takim wieku wciąż obsikuje łóżko, lecz dziewczyna orientuje się, że... spała z nią Chibiusa! I ona to zrobiła. Scena kończy się bardzo głośnym: "CHIBIUSA!!" Wiseman informuje Rubeusowi, ze rankiem pod mostem przy Parku Juuban "Króliczek" wytworzy energię. Ten obiecuje pilnować rejonu. Pyta się też o Kryształowe Tokio. Mędrzec mówi mu, że nie mogą dostać się do pałacu z powodu tarczy stworzonej z Kryształowych Punktów. Każe jak najszybciej zniszczyć Srebrny Kryształ i znika. Rano Usagi trzepie prześcieradło, przy "akompaniamencie" docinek Shingo. Ta mówi bratu, ze to Chibiusa... lecz on jej nie wierzy: "Zamierzasz zrzucić winę na dziecko?" Ich rozmowę przerywa wychodząca Chibiusa. Usagi krzyczy, zeby mała nie uciekała. Nic z tego. Nastolatka rozmawia z Luną. Kotka myśli, że Chibiusa jest samotna. Zarzuca też Usagi jej nocne zachowanie. Decyduje się poszukać Chibiusy. Usa rezygnuje z zakupów z dziewczynami. Chibiusa siedzi pod mostem. Jest faktycznie smutno. Myślami przenosi się do przyszłości i identycznej sytuacji; gdzie jej mama nie gniewa się na nią. Myśli tez o powrocie i o Kluczu Czasoprzestrzeni. Decyduje się go użyć. Już sekundy dzieliły ja od powrotu do przyszłości, kiedy portal znika. Smutna Chibiusa, nie mogąc wrócić do przyszłości, zaczyna płakać. Tym samym sprowadza na siebie Koan i Berthier. Na szczęście widzi to Luna. Sytuacja jest nieco komiczna - siostry się kłócą o to, która pierwsza zobaczyła Króliczka. Zakładają się, że która pierwsza zabije Chibiusę, wygra. Intuicyjnie, Luna-P podkłada się Berthier, która spada ze schodów. Dziewczynka wykorzystuje to i ucieka. Niestety, Koan zastawia jej drogę i zaraz odtrąca Lunę-P (która po chwili przewraca Berthier). Ale obrywa od Luny. Chibiusa znowu ucieka. Luna solidnie obrywa, Siostry planują zemstę (już trzymając puderniczki w dłoniach). Zmiana scenerii. Ami, Rei, Mako i Minako czekają na spóźniającą się Usagi. Według Rei, zaspała. Minako decyduje się poczekać. Po chwili pojawia się Luna, która prosi dziewczyny o pomoc. Te zaraz tam biegną, zostawiając Lunę w rękach Artemisa. Uciekającą Chibiusę zauważa Usagi. Biegnie za nią. Obydwie wpadają na pobliski plac budowy. Zrozpaczona Chibiusa kontaktuje się z "Puu". Mówi jej, ze się boi. Oskarża Czarodziejki o to, co zrobiły jej mamie. Wszystko to słyszy Usagi. Jest w szoku! Puu natomiast pociesza Chibiusę. Po chwili się rozłącza. Usagi jest rozdarta. Jej myśli o Bractwie Czarnego Księżyca przerywa Koan. Natychmiast przemienia się i udziela Koan reprymendę. Ta przywołuje pozostałe siostry. Sytuacja nie jest zbyt wesoła. Ku uciesze Sailor Moon, sekundę później swoje "wejście smoka" zaliczają pozostałe Wojowniczki. Dochodzi do zaciętej walki. Koan walczy z Sailor Mars; Berthier z Sailor Mercury; Calaveras z Sailor Venus; a Petz - z Sailor Jupiter. Zadaniem Sailor Moon jest osłonić Chibiusę. Niestety, obrywa od Rubeusa (który przybył z odsieczą). Ten chce śmierci Chibiusy. Już ma to zrobić, kiedy Sailor Moon wstaje. Z pomocą przybywa Tuxedo Mask. Osłania Sailor Moon i Chibiusę od strzałów Rubeusa. Czarodziejka natychmiast sięga po broń i atakiem Moon Princess Halation odstrasza całe towarzystwo. Rubeus przysięga zemstę. Wieczorem, Sailor Moon pyta Chibiusę, o co chodzi z Bractwem Czarnego Księżyca. Dziewczynka, ze łzami w oczach, błaga ją o pomoc. Wiseman zaś, planuje atak na Kryształowe Tokio i matkę "króliczka". Wyraźnie widzimy jej postać - jest to Nowa Królowa Serenity. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa – Kae Araki * 'Puu' – Chiyoko Kawashima * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Shingo Tsukino – Chiyoko Kawashima * Rubeus – Wataru Takagi * Koan – Wakana Yamazaki * Berthier – Yuri Amano * Calaveras – Akiko Hiramatsu * Petz – Megumi Ogata * Wiseman – Eiji Maruyama Galeria Zapowiedź odc68.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep68 1.jpg Ep68 2.jpg Ep68 3.jpg Ep68 4.jpg Ep68 5.jpg Ep68 6.jpg Ep68 7.jpg Ep68 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Chrońcie Króliczka. * W oryginalnej wersji tego odcinka piosenka, który pojawiła się w tle podczas sceny walki to Ai no Senshi. W angielskim dubbingu została ona zastąpiona przez piosenkę She's Got the Power. * Ten odcinek zawiera pierwsze ukazanie prawdziwego wyglądu Nowej Królowej Serenity i pierwsze użycie Dark Water, choć temu atakowi nadano nazwę dopiero w 71 odcinku. de:Chibiusa hat Heimweh en:Protect Chibiusa! Clash of the Ten Warriors Kategoria:Odcinki drugiej serii